Bite
by Wendy402
Summary: It wasn't my decision. It was never my choice in the first place. "Why did you come here?" He whispered as he licked my neck and bit into my veins. "I don't know." I answered as I closed my eyes, tears silently falling.
1. Arrival

**This story will be a little more mature than the stories I usually write, like some making out scenes and maybe some bloody scenes but no lemons and super disguising gruesome things. I don't know when I'll update but hopefully soon.**

* * *

><p>I stood among the rest of the crowd on the bus. The bumpy road and how close everyone was squished together was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable.<p>

It was a freaking 3 hour journey. My first bus ride took about 45 minutes, changing to metro that took about two hours, and finally changing back to bus.

Where exactly was this place I was going to? If it wasn't because the orphanage I used to live in decided that it was time I went away for high school, I wouldn't be on this extremely uncomfortable ride going to the middle of nowhere.

Of course, I was grateful for the 16 years that the orphanage took care of me, not to mention the nuns there were very gentle and kind, but I just didn't want to leave.

I missed my time there.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about my friends there and how sad everyone was when they knew I was going to leave.

I hastily wiped my tears away with my free hand, my other holding my suitcase.

The announcer said the next stop monotonously and I checked the small paper I held tightly with the address and directions were scribbled on. I was to get off here.

The doors slid open and I fought my way out, hitting many people with my suitcase and apologizing numerous times.

When the bus drove away, I stared at my surroundings. This really _was _in the middle of nowhere.

There were trees and plants, but other than that, the place was deserted. I looked at the small paper I still held and double-checked the address, but it was right.

_"Mikan-chan, we already set up a new home for you to live at while you're going to the new high school. I'm sure you'll love it there. They'll come pick you up at the bus stop where you drop off." _

The words of my favorite nun replayed in my mind and I instantly looked around myself, looking for a person, even a _shadow_, but I was all alone.

"They'll come pick me up. Yeah right." I mumbled under my breath as I stood there awkwardly, not a single sound heard.

Suddenly I jumped, hearing some bushes rustle. I got into a karate pose and slowly, slowly, advanced towards the rustling bush.

"I-Is someone there?" I wanted to sound brave and threatening, but it came out weak, like I was desperate to find another person there—which I was.

"You're Mikan Sakura?" A shadow appeared from the bush. I was startled and frightened but I nodded shakily. The male that stood before me was in a black hoodie and black jeans with a black cap that completely covered his face. Everything he wore was black.

He gave me a nod and motioned me to follow him. He led me through bushes and strange paths in the forest and I was starting to wonder why I continue to follow him when he didn't even introduce himself. I guess the fact that he knew my name was enough to make me trust him wholly.

I really need to change my bad habit of trusting everyone I see.

It must have been an hour of walking. Where exactly was he taking me?

"E-Eto...Where exactly are we going?" I stuttered out as I dodged a low hanging branch.

"Home." Was his simple reply as he continued walking, hands in his pockets as if we were walking on a normal road without the trees and bushes blocking our way.

"Where exactly is this 'home' then?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. I didn't even realize he stopped walking until I bumped into him. I noticed he didn't even flinch.

"'Home' is there." I gawked because the place he was pointing to was a _huge_ mansion. Though it was beautiful, it was evidently old. I mused how after such a huge forest there was a plain like this. The grass smelled sweet and soft under my flats. I really wanted to take off running and roll around like a cat.

I wonder how a nap would feel like here?

"Who lives with you?" I asked cheerfully, itching to run towards the mansion and explore it, but I didn't dare move without the owner's permission.

"No one." He answered flatly and made his way towards his house. I had to jog in order to catch up with his long strides.

"But the mansion is so huge. It's a waste if you live by yourself." I commented as the mansion only grew bigger as we got closer.

"I don't live alone anymore." His voice had a hint of annoyance, but most of it sounded a little relieved.

"I guess so." I whispered, not really knowing how to answer. Then it suddenly hit me that I was going to live _alone_ with a boy. I started to feel nervous and a little scared. He better not be a rapist.

As soon as he opened the door, I was even more awed, if that was even possible. The inside didn't look old at all, though it was very dark, tainted red in some places because of the sunlight that tried to get in but was blocked by heavy curtains.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked another question as I scanned my surroundings. There was a giant staircase in the center that split off to the left and right sides of the mansion. Most of the windows were closed and curtained. Several paintings dotted the walls.

Somehow I started to feel spooked out.

"I don't like the light." He answered and took my suitcase. Aw, what a gentlemen.

"I'll show you around the house and go over some rules." He stated coldly as he started up the stairs. Rules? Aw man.

He led me through many rooms, the library, dining room, kitchen, study, music room and finally my room.

He also showed me the school I would be going to, Gakuen Alice, that was right next to his house. It must be a twenty minute walk there. Gakuen Alice was a giant school, almost like a castle, with huge school grounds. I couldn't wait to meet everyone there.

His rules were simple enough to remember. Do not disturb him when he's in his room, unless it's very important, knock when I need something, and not to wander around into rooms that he didn't show me.

"That's it. My room is two rooms down, if you need me." He stated and then walked off, hands in his pockets.

"U-um..." I had no idea what to say. Thank you? Then I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Wait!" He turned around casually has he waited for me to speak.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly.

I knew my life would change after coming here, but I never knew it would change so dramatically.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep the first chapter is super short BUT I swear that the next chapter will be longer. I swore to myself when I first started writing that I'll finish one story before another, but I guess I lied. :P I've sorta 'completed' my other story, Crush, and I'm almost done with A Kiss, a Hug and a Goodbye so I guess I'll just post some new stories and see people's reaction about them first before I decide if it's a good story to post. <strong>

**R&R Please! Help out this sad and lonely writer! **


	2. Dinner

**Update! I'm so happy that lots of people like this story already, even though I didn't put much into the first chapter. Hopefully I'll gain more followers and favorites, not to mention _reviews_ as I write more. I'll add little flashback info in the beginnings to fill you guys up a little. They'll be explained later on.**

**P.S: I know that by definition, 'vampire' means a corpse that comes out at night to suck people's blood, but in this story, they are living just like humans, but are 'immortal' and have special abilities. **

* * *

><p><em>"Why would you ever take the girl in?"<em>

_"Because _they_ asked me to."_

_"That's it? Just because _they_ wanted you to? When did you become _their_ dog?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"I took her in because she was special. _They_ either wanted her gone, or locked up."_

* * *

><p>How annoying. Taking in a human girl was my limit. If she does anything stupid, I'll kill her. I don't need any more trouble than I already have.<p>

The sun was killing me, literally. The heat and the light emitted from the sun was so horrifying I had to wear a hat in order to block it out my eyes.

I haven't crossed the Northern Forest for years, and now, after so many years, I had to go out of my little sanctuary, just for a girl.

My first impression of her was ordinary. Just plain ordinary, like the girls you see everywhere else. There was absolutely nothing special about her, other than her childish hairstyle.

She looked frightened, but I suppose that was normal. Everyone would be afraid of me, but I figured she didn't know anything from how she followed me without any hesitation.

I realized I didn't even bother to introduce myself.

I didn't say a word to her as we walked. I wanted nothing to do with her, I wanted no contact.

"E-Eto...Where exactly are we going?" She asked me nervously. Figured she wouldn't trust me wholly. Who would?

"Home." I answered simply and continued walking, picking up my pace. We were almost there.

"Where exactly is this 'home' then?" She asked again. Stupid, watch where you're going.

"'Home' is there." I pointed to my mansion, the mansion my fucking parents left me. She accidentally bumped into me and I flinched, but she didn't seem to notice.

She stared at my house with awe. Perhaps she's never been to a mansion. We started making our way there after a few minutes and I didn't even realize I was quickening my pace.

"Who lives with you?"

"No one." What did she expect?

"But the mansion is so huge. It's a waste if you live by yourself." What an idiot.

"I don't live alone anymore." I answered. Half of me hated that fact of this girl intruding my only sanctuary, but though I have no idea why, my other half was relieved. Perhaps I've been alone for so long, I'm glad another living thing is there.

I mentally sighed in relief once I got inside my sanctuary. I quickly slipped in, taking her luggage so that she could walk faster. I needed to go somewhere dark, _now._

I showed her around the house, telling her a few rules before leading her to her bedroom.

Finally, I could escape to my own room. I was just about to turn, when I heard her call.

"Wait!" I turned around slightly, stopping in my tracks.

"What's your name?" She asked shyly. I smirked inwardly. If she's going to live with me, might as well make it fun.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

><p>My first thought when I entered my room was wow.<p>

The room was _huge_ and utterly beautiful. Tables and chairs were decorated with gold while the walls were painted light pink, my favorite color.

I wonder if he had it painted that color just for me?

I giggled at how stupid I was. He wouldn't have done that.

I walked around the room, amazed that there was a TV, couch and a small table. In the bathroom, there was a bathtub as big as a swimming pool (literally) and a golden shower.

The best part was, my bedroom. It wasn't as fancy as the other rooms but to me, it was prettier than any of those. I squealed at the king sized princess bed and couldn't help but jump on it, feeling the silky soft mattress under my weight.

I sighed in delight.

Still lying on the bed, I scanned the room, seeing a dressing table against the far right wall, a small couch next to the bed, a desk and...

Oh my god, is that a walk-in closet?

I quickly rushed to it, opening it wide and walking in, awed by all the dresses and casual clothes that were already ready for me. I barely even needed to unpack my clothes. The only things that were missing were my undergarments, which would have been weird if Natsume actually went to buy me some.

Speaking of which, are these even my size? Some looked too big and some too small.

I went through the different clothes and decided to try on a high neck button-down tan blouse with laces from the neck to the area above the chest and a chocolate bow. I looked around for something to match my blouse when my eye fell on a simple chocolate brown mini skirt.

To my utter surprise, the clothes fit like the cover of a book. How did he know my size? Stalker!

I decided to let my hair down today, just to match my new clothes.

I twirled happily and in front of the mirror. I looked pretty good in these clothes.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" I cursed myself for stuttering, my face burning hot from embarrassment. I'm so glad he didn't come in.

"Dinner is ready." His cold voice was muffled a bit by the door, and I quickly nodded, but then remembered I was on the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'll be right down." I heard his footsteps fading. I hastily fixed my skirt and hair, before opening my room door and went downstairs, trying hard to remember the directions to the dining room.

This house is too big.

I let out a sigh of relief as I finally found the dining room. It was dark, like everywhere else in the mansion other than my room, but otherwise very fancy. Walls were painted white and gold with famous paintings dotting them. There was a long antique dining table in the center, filled with hundreds of different foods.

"I'm sorry it took me such a long time. I kind of got lost." I apologized sheepishly. I hope he isn't angry.

He was sitting at the end of the table, eating silently. I stared, realizing it was my first time seeing his face. He was beyond handsome, with dark raven hair and crimson eyes. What a weird eye color, are they contact lenses? He wore a simple white button-down dress shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Like what you see?" He smirked playfully at me, his crimson eyes focusing on me. I blushed deep red, embarrassed. So this was how he is? What a jerk.

"Of course not!" I huffed before sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey." He called. I glared at him, which he only chuckled at.

"Come sit next to me." He ordered. I gulped and stared at him, unsure. He lifted a perfect eyebrow and patted the chair next to him. My body seemed to move by itself and before I knew it, I obediently sat next to him.

His eyes scanned my clothing and then stared at me for a heartbeat, obviously knowing I wore the clothes he bought me, but made no comment.

"Eat anything you want." He stated before he started eating again. I scanned the full table and my mouth started to water. There were different kinds of meat, fish, vegetables, sea food, so much more that I could only imagine.

I excitedly took all the food that smelled and looked delicious. I never ate such fancy food all my life, the orphanage only had meat once in a while.

"I couldn't tell that you eat like a pig." Came his rude remark. I glared at him and huffed, swallowing a piece of tasty pork.

"I do _not _eat like a pig. I just never eaten anything like these before. Did you cook these?" I couldn't help by ask. He shook his head.

"My chefs cooked them." He answered simply before taking a sip from his wine glass. The glass was filled with a red liquid, but I don't think it's wine since he couldn't be much older than me, sixteen.

"Chefs?" I asked, taking my attention off his drink. I took a sip of my own orange juice. He nodded before clapping his hands twice. Right on cue, two girls, perhaps a little older than us, appeared.

They looked like twins, one with pink hair and the other with navy blue.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is Anna," the pink haired girl introduced, "and this is my sister, Nonoko." They both bowed formally. I smiled at them, they seemed very friendly.

"It's nice meeting you as well, Anna, Nonoko!" They smiled back at me and for a second, I saw pity in their eyes.

"Get some more for me." Natsume ordered, holding up his now empty wine glass. The two girls paused for a second before nervously bowing and took the wine glass.

"Why do they seem so nervous?" I asked before continue eating. He shrugged and continued eating as well.

"Tell me about yourself." I almost chocked.

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself." He rolled his eyes and repeated. I gulped nervously. Was I really going to tell a stranger about myself? I glanced at him, finding him leaning on his palm as his crimson eyes watched me expectantly.

"My..." I took a deep breath.

"My parents died after I was born...They...They were murdered. I was spared and taken to an orphanage where I lived for all my life. They took me in and treated me kindly like I was their own child. I've always wanted to know who my parents were, but the nuns always said they didn't know. They seemed to know something but just never told me." I started poking my food.

"There was one nun who treated me horribly. She always called me a monster or something." I didn't even know I was frowning until Natsume started laughing. I frowned even more.

"What's so funny?" I asked, anger rising.

"Nothing." He answered, still laughing.

"Tell me!" I demanded, standing up and leaning closer to him. He grinned at me, humor clearly written in his beautiful eyes.

"The fact that they called you a monster. It's funny." He laughed again. Anna and Nonoko stiffly put down his newly filled glass and Natsume only gave them a slight nod, before laughing again.

"How is that funny!?" I screamed, clearly annoyed now. Slowly his laughing died down and he just stared at me.

"Well, that's because _I'm_ a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I can update faster this week because I have break for the whole week! *Squeal* Anyways, how do you think Mikan will react to his comment? What do you think Natsume will do? There will be more Mikan's POV in this story than Natsume, but I think it'll be more interesting if I put some of his POV as well. I won't write any <em>'<em>_Natsume's POV:' _so it might be a little confusing at times. I'll try my best not to get it too confusing, but if there are any questions about who's talking then please review or PM me and I'll explain. **

**R&R Please!**


	3. First Day

**I've never had that many reviews for only 2 chapters in my life. Thanks to all my readers!**

* * *

><p><em>"All humans are our enemies. Have you forgotten who killed you parents?"<em>

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Then watch. She'll leave you like all humans have left us. She'll betray you like all humans have betrayed us. We are only monsters to them."_

* * *

><p>"Well, that's because <em>I'm<em> a monster." Shit. I was definitely _not_ supposed to blurt that out. The girl hasn't even been here for a full day, and yet I'm already telling her about myself.

She looked surprised for a second, before forcing out a laugh.

"W-What do you mean?" She was obviously pretending to smile. I just stared before shrugging. She's going to know sooner or later.

"I'm a vampire." She laughed again, more sincere this time.

"Vampires don't exist." She giggled a little.

"You're weird." I rolled my eyes at her. Oh, _I'm_ weird.

"Don't believe me?" I challenged playfully.

"Nope." She said confidently. I licked my lips slowly, showing her my long, sharp fangs. Her eyes widened in disbelief. I only grinned wider.

The animalistic side of me was starting to show, forcing it's way out of my rational mind. My senses became sharper and all I could think about was how delicious she smelled.

"Then let me prove it."

* * *

><p>His sentence only got me more unsettled then it already was.<p>

Vampires don't exist. They were only myths, stories that people told to scare. This boy in front of me was definitely _not_ a vampire.

I couldn't help but repeatedly chant in my head, forcing myself to believe that he was only a crazy boy trying to play a not-so-funny prank on me.

That is, until he showed me his fangs. I backed away from him slowly, leaning as far as the chair would let me. He grabbed my wrist tightly, making me wince at the pain.

He dragged me roughly up the stairs, stalking towards my room, until I realized that we were going to _his_ room.

I panicked, screaming and yelling bloody murder hoping Nono and Anna would hear and rush to help me, but no help came. No one heard.

Was I going to die?

Natsume slammed open the door harshly, making the door rebound loudly and bounce back.

He threw me on his kingsized bed. I was cornered. His crimson eyes were void of emotion, glowing in the darkness of the room.

I was scared stiff.

I wanted to run, to scream for help, but my body wouldn't budge. He continued to come towards me, slowly, slowly like a predator wondering where to strike first.

Finally he crawled on the bed, only inches away from where I was. I continued to back away as he crept towards me, centimeter by centimeter. Not even a second later, I was already at the edge of the bed, if I backed up anymore I would fall.

He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. His touch gave me goosebumps. I stared desperately at his eyes, begging for him to let me go.

He gently brushed the hair surrounding my neck to one side, leaving the left side of my neck bare.

I continued to stare into his glowing crimson eyes, but they no longer saw me.

His freezing and emotionless blood red eyes were the exact opposite to his gentle and warm touches.

His eyes focused for a second, returned my gaze before leaning closer.

He gave my cold and dry lips a warm and strong kiss, the kind that would leave you daydreaming and begging for more. He dominated me so quick it scared me.

I whispered his name as he leaned in closer still. He gave the delicate skin of my neck a lingering kiss before giving it a slow, wet lick.

I gasped.

My eyes were hazy from the pleasure. He was so skilled, how many people has he done this to?

He pulled back and watched me for a second. It was hard for me to concentrate on him when all I could think about was the sensation he just gave me, how warm his lips were on mine, how wet his tongue was on my neck.

Without warning, he dove towards me and opened his mouth wide, showing his terrifyingly sharp fangs before he sunk them deep into my veins.

I cried out in pain. It was unbearable.

Tears pooled around my eyes as I heard him sucking slowly, the pain increasing each second.

My vision blurred and I saw black dots only moments later.

I wanted to tell him to stop, to struggle out of his iron grip but I didn't dare. I couldn't do anything.

Feeling lightheaded, I no longer could think.

When he finally pulled away, the world spun around me.

I slumped on him and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I wanted to laugh at how scared she looked. How long was it since I last saw a girl that looked like her now?<p>

I found my eyesight unfocused, all I relied on was my senses. I led her up to my room, even _I _know I was being rough on her, but it wasn't like I had control over myself.

She smelled so deliciously tempting I wanted to just bite her right there, but I decided against it. The last thing I need is the two chefs catching me biting her.

I threw her on my bed, at least it would be a tiny bit more comfortable for her. We both knew she was cornered, and I watched in amusement at her futile attempts to back away.

Her lips were soft against mine, and I couldn't help but remember the time five years ago.

Her neck was so inviting, I was unable to hold back any longer. It's rare for me to lose control like this.

What was this girl doing to me?

She whispered my name as I continued to kiss her, giving me a ridiculous sense of pride. I gave her smooth skin a long lick, loving the taste of her skin.

Biting into her like others would to an apple, I sucked slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet liquid pouring out of her wound.

Her blood filled me up and satisfied me like no other person did. I couldn't get enough of her. I drank her blood like a parched animal, wanting to drink every last drop of that heavenly liquid.

I growled lightly, urging to control my raging want. When I finally pulled away, she went limp on the bed and passed out. I went too far.

Her wound continued bleeding, staining my sheets slightly. I leaned over and licked it clean, making sure I wouldn't lose my mind again. I rummaged through my drawer, praising my luck when I found a bandaid.

I licked my lips, tasting her sweet blood in the corners of my mouth. I would have to clean that up soon.

I delicately ran my fingers on her bandaged skin, frowning and wondering what to do with the unconscious girl.

I sighed and carried her bridal style to her own room which was conveniently only two rooms down. I laid her down gently on the bed, tucking her in so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Double checking that she was fine, just a little pale, I walked out her room, closing the door silently, and called to Nono and Anna.

They came quickly, paler then they were originally.

"Get her a cup of water and a small plate of cherries." I ordered coldly at the two girls. They weren't much of a bother, but I wasn't the type to get engaged with people.

They nodded quickly before disappearing. I sighed and groggily went back to my own room, giving her door one last glance.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling awfully lightheaded, the room spinning around me. My first thought was that it was very, very dark. I squinted, trying to adjust to the dark, and read the clock that was on the bedside table using the little amount of moonlight.<p>

It was already one in the morning. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, only to find a large bandaid on the side of my neck.

Everything that happened only a few hours ago came like a movie, giving me a splitting headache.

"Am I a vampire now?" I asked myself silently shaking with fear. I've heard that if you get bitten by a vampire you will turn into a vampire as well.

I checked my teeth, deciding that they weren't any sharper and sighed in relief. I tossed and turned on the bed for a few minutes, before deciding that I won't be getting sleep anytime soon.

I stood up shakily, immediately getting hit by a wave of dizziness. I took hold of the wall, trying to balance myself before taking small steps to test myself out. I found a cup of water and a small plate of cherries on my bedside table, smiling a little at how nice Natsume was.

I guess it was only his natural need to drink human blood, like it was our natural need to eat animal meat and veggies.

I popped a cherry into my mouth, loving the sweetness. I wandered around my gigantic room, which was basically a house on it's own, before deciding to try and go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes, turning around trying to find a comfortable position before willing myself to go to sleep.

Half an hour passed before I groaned in annoyance. Why won't I go to sleep!?

I pushed off my covers and sat up straight. Back in the orphanage, I used to sleep with the younger children all the time because they had nightmares or just didn't like to sleep alone. Old habits die hard.

I crawled out my room silently and tiptoed down the hallway, remembering the route Natsume dragged me through, and stopped in front of his room.

I took a ragged breath before lifting my hand up to knock.

"What do you want?" Natsume opened the door before I could even knock. He was wide awake, in a plain T-shirt and sweatpants. Damn he looked hot.

My whole face went up in flames as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting for me to explain myself.

"I-I couldn't sleep..." I muttered quietly, staring at the floor instead of his intense gaze.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked coldly, not moving an inch from his position and continued to stare at me.

"C-Can...Can...I..." I fumbled with my words, my face heating up even more. I bet I looked stupid.

"Can you what?" He growled, making me flinch a little.

"Can I sleep with you?" I whispered so quietly that I prayed he didn't hear. But he did. And he laughed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." I stated dumbly, staring at him as he continued to laugh.

"_You're _asking _me_ if you could _sleep _with me?" Apparently that was funny because he started laughing again. Then it hit me how ironic it was.

Only hours ago did he bite me, and then I went ahead and asked if I could sleep with a _vampire_. But wasn't I the one who was supposed to laugh? A _human _asking a _vampire_ if they could _sleep_ with him. A normal vampire would agree immediately and take the first chance to prey again.

But he didn't. He just continued laughing like it was the funniest joke in history.

"Please?" I asked quietly. I wonder why I wasn't scared, but I just had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt me.

He stared at me for a heartbeat, seeing how serious I was. He sighed reluctantly and let me in.

I quickly jumped on his bed, stretching out and feeling warmer than I did minutes ago. It felt so comfortable.

I heard Natsume chuckle lightly on the other side of the room, his beautiful eyes trained on me. They looked so different from the cold ones I saw when he was trying to bite me.

I motioned for him to come over and patted the spot next to me. He shook his head slowly.

"I might try to bite you again." He stated softly. What a sweet guy.

"It's ok." I called softly, persistently petting the bed like you would to attract a kitten's attention.

He hesitated before sauntering towards me, looking so relaxed.

The bed dipped delicately at his weight before I pulled him down so he was lying down as well.

I giggled at his surprised expression.

"You're really crazy." He muttered quietly. I only giggled more.

"But you won't hurt me." I stated. He stared at me for a second before stretching out on the bed like a cat.

"I don't make promises." He said.

"I can tell you won't." I don't even know why I was so sure, but I felt more confident at what I said now then anything else I've said.

"It's hard to hold back." He whispered, staring at me with those glowing red eyes.

"Why?" I asked slowly, completely attracted to his eyes.

"You smell so good." He mumbled as he nuzzled my bandaged neck gently. I giggled as his hair tickled my face.

I didn't comment, but I snuggled closer to him, like it was normal to do. He tensed for a second, before relaxing and wrapped an arm around me.

I guess my first day here wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else that read this knew that cherries could help make more blood? Natsume was pretty thoughtful, eh? I don't want any reviews telling me that it isn't normal for a girl to snuggle with a boy she barely knew because hell this story is about vampires and nothing is normal in those stories. Anyways, I'm hoping the little flashback scenes in the beginning of the chapter will start to make you guys think about these two people's pasts.<strong>

**R&R Please!**

**BTW if any of you guys are interested in Koko, or Mikan, or Koko _and_ Mikan, or want something to read, then please check out my fairly new fic, Frozen Secrets!**

**Frozen Secrets: Everyone has secrets. Kokoroyomi is no different. No one has ever known who he is and where he's from. Those secrets are never to be told, and never to be known. Perhaps...they will finally be leaked.**

**Not many people like or know this pairing so I just want to advertise them a little. Don't mind me if you really don't wanna check it out. :P**


	4. Friends

**Break ended last week (unfortunately) and now it'll take me a much longer time to update with all the crazy school stuff in my life again...Sigh...Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"The girl cannot stay."<em>

_"I will not allow you to kill our daughter! She's innocent!"_

_"Fine. Then we'll let _you, _the closest people to her, to _destroy_ her. We want her _gone_ by morning."_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san!"<p>

I groaned in annoyance. Someone was persistently calling my name and shaking me. I snuggled deeper into the sheets, my feet cold, but I remembered warmth only a few minutes ago.

"Sakura-san, you'll be late!"

I groaned again, feeling the sheets being pulled away. I cracked open one of my eyes, adjusting to the dark room when I saw Anna's face.

"Good morning..." I mumbled as I yawned and stretched out. My hands slid over the bed to find myself all alone.

"Sakura-san, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." Anna said hurriedly before throwing some neatly folded clothes at me.

She bowed before hastily leaving the room, closing the door along the way. I sighed before I groggily stood up, making my way to the door as well. I walked towards my room in a zombie trance, the house as dark as ever, making it feel just like night.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and then stepping out feeling much more awake. Walking over to my bed, I looked over my new uniform for the first time.

It was very simple, yet pretty. Not something I would wear outside of school, but pretty. It was a simple white collared long-sleeved shirt. A umber cardigan with gold trimmings was to be worn over it matched with a plaid khaki mini-skirt, and finally black knee-length boots.

Tying the emerald ribbon around my collar, I twirled in front of the mirror, seeing how perfect a fit the uniform was. I combed my hair, wincing every time I felt a knot, before tying them into my everyday pigtails.

Going down the stairs quickly, I found no one in the living room.

_Must be in the dining room. _I made my way there quickly, almost a jog, and sighed in relief when I saw Natsume sitting there.

"Good morning!" I called cheerfully, successfully catching his attention.

"Hn." He replying simply before continuing eating. I pouted and sat next to him, taking my serve of food.

"At least greet me with a little more enthusiasm..." I grumbled softly before Nono set down a plate of eggs for me.

"Hyuuga-sama isn't much of a morning person, so he's more grumpy in the morning." I nodded my head silently, thanking her for the food before glancing at Natsume.

Surely, he looked very grumpy and annoyed. His hair was messy,—did he even brush it?—and his uniform was put on carelessly. His cardigan was unfastened all the way down, his white shirt inside had the top few buttons unbuttoned.

My face started to heat up when he slowly returned my gaze. Why did he look so _hot?_

"Quit staring at me already, stalker." He stated teasingly before cracking a grin. My eyes widened in disbelief and my face went redder than before.

"As if _I _want to stare at you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, making him lift one of his delicate eyebrows.

"I think you would."

"As if!" I screamed so loudly I thought I would have broken my voice box. He grinned again before standing up, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly, alerted that he was heading for the door.

"School. Where else?" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"W-Wait for me!" I screamed, stuffing a piece of toast into my mouth and hurriedly ran towards him, hastily yelling a muffled goodbye to Anna and Nono.

He chuckled lightly when we finally made our way to the academy, me still busily munching the toast.

"Quit laughing." I mumbled and lightly slapped his arm, which only got him to laugh more.

* * *

><p>The academy was a whole country on it's own. It was separated into six main sections: the headquarters, hospital, elementary branch, junior high, senior high, and Central Town. The Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern Woods surrounded the academy, separating Natsume's house and the academy.<p>

I couldn't wait to take a look at the school!

"Am I in the same class as you?" I asked cheerfully, staring at everything that fascinated me.

He didn't answer, instead continued walking like he didn't hear me. I repeated my question and this time he stopped walking, making me bump into him.

"Ow! Don't suddenly stop!" I scolded lightly, rubbing my nose. He turned around slightly, stared at me coldly, giving me a chill down my spine. He looked as if he was seeing me for the first time, seeing a _prey_ that he couldn't wait to destroy.

"Don't go around recklessly. You won't last very long if you do that." He muttered, his voice piercing through me, before turning back around and started walking, his hands in his pockets, back straight and calm as if nothing happened.

I stayed silent on the way to the classroom, not daring to say anymore. He led me through a few hallways before we reached a pair of giant double oak doors.

The classroom was very noisy and _gigantic_. The second the doors flew open, all eyes were on us. Natsume calmly walked in, not even acknowledging the eyes that were trained on him.

I gulped nervously before jogging to catch up with him, feeling the whole class's eyes boring into me. I didn't dare return their gazes.

I sat next to Natsume on a bench at the end of the room. He threw his legs on the table and covered his face with a book, not saying a word.

A girl, with emerald curled hair and a feline face, came over with her head held high, hands on her hips and stared at me. She stood with such pride and confidence I would have believed she was a royal.

She stared at me accusingly, like I was dirt in the middle of a polished floor. The girl leaned in and gave me a sniff, sending chills down my spine.

"A human." She scoffed.

"What's a _human_ like _you_ doing with Natsume-sama?" She demanded coldly, giving me a glare.

"I...uh..." I didn't know what to say to her. Was it really that much of a deal for me to be with him?

"She's so _plain._" Another said, a boy with dirty blonde hair and fox-like eyes, stated. Insulted, I slammed by hand on the desk and stood up, giving them a glare, surprising them with my actions.

Before I could utter a word Natsume grabbed my wrist and pulled me down harshly. He stood up calmly and stared at the class. No one spoke.

"She's just another toy that _they_ forced me to keep. _They_ don't want anything happening to the girl yet, so if any of you touch a strand of her hair, I'll have to kill you." He said simply before sitting down, shooting me a glare.

I was hurt by his words. Just another _toy?_ _Forced_ to keep? Tears starting to brim my eyes, but I blinked them back and sat in silence.

Everyone stared at Natsume, silence stretched on until everyone stood up in unison and went on one knee, an arm over their knee and their heads hanging low.

"We apologize for our rudeness." They said in complete sync it scared me. They were like robots, trained especially to say this. But why were they so formal to him and called him Natsume-_sama?_

Natsume ignored them and went back to his sleeping position. Seconds later the classroom was filled with noise again, everything just now forgotten.

* * *

><p>The first few classes went by like a blur, and I couldn't remember much of it. Our homeroom teacher was Narumi Anjo, a friendly and cheerful blonde that made me instantly like him.<p>

Lunch came and Natsume stood up silently. No one else moved an inch while he was making his way to the door.

Natsume paused and looked back, his eyes boring into me.

"Coming or not?" He asked calmly, directing all his attention solely on me. I caught a few glares from my classmates, but I willed myself to stay calm and ignore them.

"Yeah." I called before gathering all my books and running towards him.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was <em>beautiful.<em> Aisles and aisles of neatly set tables lined the room, each seat with a name tag.

Natsume walked straight to his seat and I followed, not knowing where my spot was, surprised to see my name written in cursive on the name tag right next to his seat.

"Is that the girl?" I heard whispers all around me as I patiently waited for the food.

"She's so plain."

"Too ugly for Natsume-sama!"

"Ugh, is she really _following_ him wherever he goes?"

"What a bitch." I clenched the tablecloth so hard my knuckles turned white. For heaven's sake, shut the_ hell_ up! It's not like I'm deaf! These people are _beyond_ rude, and I really wanted to show them a peace of my mind but Natsume put his hand on my clenched hand and stared at me coolly.

"Don't let them get to you." He whispered before letting go of my hand, my face completely flustered, my anger forgotten.

"Mikan Sakura?" I jumped at the indifferent voice that spoke behind me. I turned my head sharply only to meet a pair of cold violet eyes.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered out dumbly as she took the seat next to me.

"Imai." Natsume greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hyuuga." She said back. I stared at them wide-eyed.

"It's rare for _him_ to bring a human girl here." The girl said simply, like that explained everything and pointed her thumb at Natsume, earning a growl. She was beautiful and seemed more mature for her age, with short black hair and calm violet eyes, an indifferent aura surrounded her.

"I'd say it's _very_ rare." Another voice spoke, a male. I turned around to see a handsome blonde sitting next to Natsume.

He stared at me for a while with his beautiful sapphire eyes before giving me a warm smile, and the word 'prince' instantly popped up in my mind.

"Whatever." Natsume mumbled irritatingly. The boy laughed.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend." He introduced, standing up from his seat and walked towards me, taking my hand and giving it a quick peck. High-pitched squeals erupted almost instantly at his gentlemen gesture.

"Uh...Nice to meet you too. My name is Mikan Sakura." I smiled back to him cheerfully. At least there's a person that seemed nice other than Narumi-sensei.

I turned to the girl who was leisurely sipping her cup of tea.

"What's your name?" I asked excitedly and curiously.

"Can't you read?" She asked, pointing to her name tag. I huffed at her rude remark before concentrating on the small tag.

"Hotaru Imai..." I read aloud before grinning.

"That's a lovely name!" I exclaimed, beaming widely.

"Thank you." She stated simply as she continued to sip her tea. I sulked at little at her simple answer, earning a small laugh from Ruka.

"Don't mind her. She's usually like that." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded, eager to be friends with both of them.

A loud whistle was heard and I turned around to see who it was.

"You're the new girl?" A dirty blonde asked, a smile on his face. He looked almost identical to the boy that was in my class.

"It's nice to meet you!" A friendly boy with glasses, large brown eyes and dirty blonde hair greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"My name is Yuu Tobita." He introduced and shook my hand, which I gladly returned.

"Let's be friends, okay?" He asked me so joyfully I could only laugh and nod.

"Yo, call me Mochu." A boy that was nearly bald grinned at me, and I nodded in reply.

"The name's Kokoroyomi, but everyone calls me Koko." The boy with the smile said merrily. The boy that was in my class earlier came behind him and smiled at me sheepishly.

"My name's Kitsume, call me Kitsu. Sorry about this morning." He laughed uncomfortably while rubbing his head.

"It's alright." I said before standing up and going over to him, putting my hand in front of him for a shake. He grinned at me before taking it.

The food was getting passed out to the student body so we all took our seats. The food was delicious, like a five star restaurant, but perhaps my good mood was what made it taste especially wonderful.

I'm glad I made new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of things are going to happen later on in this group of friends. Is it just me, or is there a lot more boys in their gang then girls? Anyways, the story is only just starting!<strong>

**R&R Guys!**


	5. Hotaru

**This is chapter gives _some_ info on Natsume and the academy. There will be more of these but I most likely won't make it a whole chapter next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Why? Why did you leave!?" <em>

_"Please...I'm sorry. I don't love you. I never did."_

_"Who would love a monster like you?"_

* * *

><p>My first day of school went smoothly. Other than the group that I talked to during lunch, no one else came towards me.<p>

I noticed caution and fear when I walked past them, though I didn't understand why they feared me so much. Did I do something wrong?

Hearing the bell ring, indicating the end of school, I packed my things away, stretching my hands and letting out a sigh of relief. Natsume stood up and I hastily followed him out the door, whispers and murmurs behind me.

We walked in silence for a while before Natsume halted. I followed his gaze only to find Hotaru standing a few meters in front of us, her composure calm and prideful.

"Imai." He nodded towards and she returned it. They seemed to respect each other.

"I want to borrow Mikan for a little bit." Natsume evidently tensed at Hotaru's blunt comment.

"No." He almost growled at her and pushed me slightly behind him, as if he was trying to shield me away. I would have found that sweet if it wasn't for my confusion at their exchange.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru hissed at him.

"Are you trying to shield her from _them? _I thought your goal was only to keep her until _they_ come for her." Yet again, they mentioned 'them.' Who exactly are they talking about!? The lack of information was driving me crazy.

"Who is 'they' you guys keep talking about!?" I screamed loudly, momentarily distracting them from their bickering. Hotaru opened her voice as if to explain, before Natsume shot her a cold glare in which she returned before reluctantly sighing.

"I won't tell her." I sulked at Hotaru's words. All hope in clearing my confusion shattered.

_"But."_ Natsume snapped his head at her.

"But, how long are you going to keep these information from her? As the victim, she should know." Hotaru gave me a look that suspiciously resembled pity. Natsume huffed and crossed his arms coolly.

"It's troublesome. I don't want to get any more trouble then I already have." He stated simply and backed off a little, making the three of us form a deformed triangle.

"Take her if you want." He reluctantly said before he walked away, hands in his pockets as if he really didn't care, which he probably didn't.

Hotaru and I stared at each other for a few long seconds before she sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you a tour around the school and answer whatever I can." I nodded and quickly followed her to the Easter Woods.

* * *

><p>"E-Eto..." I unconsciously walked a little closer to Hotaru and jumped when I heard rustling of trees.<p>

"Why are we here?" I asked as I hooked my arm with Hotaru's, earning a whack on the head.

"We won't have any eavesdroppers or interruptions here." She explained to me and motioned for me to stop walking along with her.

She cleared her throat.

"How long have you lived in Hyuuga's house?" I blinked at her question.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you questions..." I mumbled and earned a glare.

"I ask first, then you can ask." She announced, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"So? How long have you lived in Hyuuga's house?" She repeated and I thought back.

"Hm...this is my second day living with him." Hotaru nodded her head thoughtfully at my answer.

"Did..." She hesitated.

"Did he tell you anything?" I wasn't so sure what she meant, but he did, _indeed_,tell me something.

I gulped and stared at her, not sure how to answer. She watched my reaction for a second before sighing and nodding in understanding.

"So you know."

"Know what?" Really, Hotaru has to clarify herself a little more. She groaned in annoyance and looked like she was on the verge to kill me.

"He told you he was a vampire, no?" Hotaru said it so bluntly it surprised me, and I unconsciously looked around to make sure no one was there, though I already knew we were completely isolated.

I nodded my head at her hesitantly.

"I guessed from the bandage on your neck." She pointed at the large bandaid on the side of my neck, I was so used to it I almost forgot it was there.

I whispered a small 'o' and nodded to myself.

"How did you know about...him?" I asked Hotaru who was still staring at me with her violet eyes.

"Easy. I'm also a vampire." I was completely caught off-guard. _She was a vampire too!?_

_"What!?"_ I nearly screamed at her, birds flying out of their resting areas from my loud outburst. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently across her chest.

"Yes. Now, I'll start with the basics." Hotaru cleared her throat.

"This academy is fairly new, founded in February 19, 2003." Hotaru gestured to the High School devision which was clearly visible over the tall trees.

"The academy consists of 3 types of people. One, celebrities. They usually go to classes at night, when their schedules are more free. Two, geniuses and scholars. This academy only takes in students with IQ higher than 160." I gasped at the incredible number. Were there even _people_ with that high IQ? Apparently, from the number of students here, there were.

"Finally, nobles." I stared at her. Nobles? What the heck does that supposed to mean.

"So called 'nobles' are people from extremely powerful and rich families. Of course, there are a few that come from royal families." Hotaru explained as if she could read my mind and my knees were starting to get weak. I was in a school full of _powerful, smart, _and _rich_ students!?

All of a sudden my existence felt very low.

Hotaru cleared her throat again, successfully catching my attention once again.

"There is actually a fourth type." The way she stared at me was really starting to creep me out.

"Vampires. Though we aren't called that here. The academy calls us 'Alices,' classifying us as 'the highest rank in society.' We are basically geniuses, nobles and celebrities all in one, though we rarely do celebrity jobs." I nodded slowly.

"That's also where the academy got it's name."

"But why alices?" I asked, the strange word rolling off my tongue and it sounded weird. Was it named after someone called 'Alice?'

"It's just a name, Mikan. Like, why are you named 'Mikan' and why are trees called 'trees?'" Hotaru rolled her eyes for the nth time that day.

"Alright, you win." I grinned at her, surprisingly earning a grin back.

"Of course, all other students don't know our 'true identity.' They merely adore and idolize us as the highest people in society." Hotaru sighed.

"I really wish they didn't though. It's irritating." I laughed at her expression.

"Ne, Hotaru? Can you tell me some things about Natsume?" I asked, hoping I could learn at least _something_ about my housemate, er, half-roommate.

She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anything _personal._" I sighed. Knew it.

"Though, I _can_ tell you a little about his family background." She grinned mischievously.

"It's not very _private_, after all, right?" The evil glint in her eyes proved that she was a dangerous person. A _very_ dangerous person.

I gulped and shakily nodded, earning a satisfied smile from Hotaru.

"Well then. Natsume Hyuuga is the son of Kaoru Igarashi and his father goes by the name of Yami Kuromi, but no one really knows his name." My first reaction was surprise, then confusion. Natsume was the son of the two _most powerful _people on _earth_.

"But their surnames are different, not to mention none of them have 'Hyuuga' as their last names." I commented, completely confused. Can you even have parents with different last names than you?

Hotaru nodded.

"Apparently, since Hyuuga's name _is _Hyuuga, that's Kuromi-sama's real last name. Igarashi-san's last name is her original last name, they never made their marriage public." Hotaru explained and I slowly nodded. Why would Yami Kuromi change his name? What's his real name?

"Hyuuga also has a little sister, named Aoi Hyuuga." I gasped. He has a_ sister? _Wow. Very unexpected.

Hotaru chuckled at my reaction and took out a camera, the light flashing in my face.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed, trying to blink away the light.

"Your face was priceless." She simply said before tucking the camera back into her pocket. How? I have no idea.

"Igarashi-san was killed in an accident years ago—"

"Ah! You mean when she was hit by a car accidentally? That was _huge_ news! It was all over the web for months..." I stopped short when I saw Hotaru's death glare. I coughed.

"U-Uh...Please continue..." She sighed and looked away.

"That was what the media said." I could no longer see her eyes but her tone changed and became a little softer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused with her actions. She shook her head gently.

"I can't say anymore." Hotaru stared at me intently, like she was trying to make me understand something by her eyes.

"Just remember this, Mikan. Natsume Hyuuga is a dangerous person. He can be a great ally, but if you ever become his enemy, watch out." I gulped and nervously nodded. Hotaru gave me a tender smile and took my hand.

"I like you, Mikan. That's why I don't want you to die _yet._" My eyes twitched at her statement. That was meant to make me feel better, right? Then why do I feel like it means I'm going to die either way?

"I really hope you can be the one who can save him." She whispered to herself, but I caught it anyways. I stared at her and she slowly returned my gaze.

"Hyuuga has been through many horrid things." She leaned in closer so she was only hairsbreadth away and our foreheads touched. I was suddenly soothed by her calm demeanor and closed my eyes.

"Please take care of him." She mumbled to me and I suddenly had an urge to hug her close.

We stood there, forehead to forehead, hand in hand for a few soothing moments before she pulled away and gave me a sly grin.

"I don't give information for _free, _you know." I took a nervous step back while she took a step forward.

"What do you want in return?" My voice trembled as she came even closer, her grin stretching. It seemed like she had multiple personalities, one second she was sweet and nice, then creepy or cold the next.

"I usually ask for money..." Her eyes twinkled at the word.

"...But I think my prices are too high for a normal girl like you." My eyebrows shot up.

"So what do you want me to pay you with?" The way she looked at me gave me a sense of dread.

"Just a bite..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I really love this fic not only because I think it's a new challenge for me but also because a lot of people seem to like it! It makes me so happy ^.^ Was Hotaru a little OOC? She'll be more in character later on I promise.<strong>

****Btw, I was thinking making a one-shot songfic, but I'm terribly outdated in songs, so I was wondering if anyone has a good song that could be turned into a wonderful fanfic! PM or review for suggestions please. Thanks! XD** **

**R&R Please!**


	6. Destined to Kill

**Yay! Wrote this up in just a day, and it seems to be getting good now, hm? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. That was always the setting. Just plain darkness.<em>

_A girl stood there...golden hair, azure eyes..._

_There was blood. A lot of blood. It pooled around the floor, like a sea of crimson. _

_Like my eye color._

_She was crying, the beautiful girl was crying as she crouched in the sea of crimson, the snowy white dress she was wearing was stained with blood._

_I reached out to help her, trying to pull her away from the horribly red liquid, trying to save her, but she drifted away, farther and farther as I tried to catch her._

_"You're just a monster...you have no right to save someone, you can only destroy." A hoarse voice whispered in my ear, tearing me apart._

_"No..." I croaked, trying to make it stop. "Shut up!" The voice laughed, the terrifying sound echoing around the empty, dark space._

_"You cannot hid your identity forever. All of your subjects are loyal to you, but can you keep it that way? That girl will only drag you down, betray you. You must let her go."_

_The girl appeared before me again, her bright smile and warm eyes made my heart beat for her, just her. _

_But she can never be mine._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt, a layer of cold sweat on my skin. I haven't had that nightmare for ages, ever since 4 years ago when everything ended.<p>

I buried my face on my hands, hearing myself panting like I just ran a marathon. The images flashed through my eyes again, crimson, black, blonde, azure. I think I'm going to be sick.

The door clicked gently, before closing quietly.

"Natsume?" I ignored her, just keeping my head in my hands, a splitting headache forming.

"Natsume?" She called again and I heard footsteps walk towards me, the spot next to me on the couch dipping under her weight.

"You alright?" He patted my head softly and I recoiled, my whole body stiffening. I stared at her, eyes wide in surprise and shock, hair messy from the wind and her neck...

My eyes darkened at the new bandage on her neck, covering the mark underneath.

"That fucking Imai..." I swore as I ran my fingers over it.

"Hotaru only wanted something in return to the information she said..." She blurted out but instantly paled, realizing what she had said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What did she tell you?" I hissed and she winced, leaning away from me.

"N-Nothing special. She just told me some history about the school, the student requirements...Speaking of which, is it true that all students there are either rich, super smart or powerful?" I rolled my eyes at her before nodding. She really has a way to go off topic.

"What else did she tell you?" Mikan gulped nervously before shaking her head slowly, but I knew Imai said something else.

"Tell me." I growled at her and she hesitated.

"She...She told me about your parents, and that you had a little sister—your family background." She stared at me with those big hazel eyes, expecting me to throw a tantrum.

I merely blinked at her. Was that all? I don't believe Imai would _actually_ keep her promise.

"Is that all?" She nodded and I sighed. She gently touched my face and I had a urge to take a step back.

"Are you alright?" I stared at her blankly.

"You're sweating really hard, and you look pale. Did something happen?" She

elaborated and I shook my head, resting my head on my hand that was propped up by the arm of the couch.

"I just had a...dream." She stared at me for a heartbeat before she scooted closer to me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She said gently and I scoffed.

"What are you, my mom?" She giggled and I grinned. Silence engulfed us for a few moments, me staring at her as she looked away shyly. Amusing.

"Oi." She turned her head around and hummed a reply.

"Do you know the reason why you're here, with me?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"You're going to be killed." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-But why...?" She trailed off her face turning pale.

"If not killed, at least your going to be locked up." Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to blink them away, and her breaths became a little heavier and shaky.

"Who?" She whispered. "Who wants me gone?"

"The heads of the academy, also the people who keep order in our world." I referred to the world of vampires, the world underneath the facade of the humans, the dark part of this world.

"Am...A-Am I really a nuisance?" She sniffed and I almost felt sorry for her.

"No," I said like I would to a caged animal. "You're merely special." She stared at me before staring at the floor.

"I don't want to be special then." She murmured.

"Neither do I." I whispered and I saw tears in her eyes again. This time, she couldn't hold it back.

She cried, softly and quietly as if she didn't want me to hear. I watched her and I felt pity for her, a girl who was destined to be killed.

I wasn't much better, a person who was destined to kill.

I don't know what possessed me, especially because I wasn't usually the type that liked contact with others, but I hugged her.

I held her close to me, letting her cry in my shirt no matter how annoyed I will get about it later.

I whispered sweet nothings into her ear as I caressed her hair soothingly.

Then I told her about myself.

"I am...the son of the king," I whispered. "My father is the king of the other world, I, the prince."

"I hated that fact. My mom was killed, she was helping humans to finding a cure for a terrible disease, a disease that only vampire blood could cure." Slowly, her cries became mere gasps. "To other's, what she did was betrayal. Ever since ancient times, vampires and humans were always enemies, we, monsters; they, hunters."

She grasped my shirt, as if trying to pull my closer, trying to comfort me. I tightened my hold.

"My father was never there," I said bitterly. "He was always somewhere else, with other women."

"4 years ago, another human girl was sent here, to live with me. I was ordered to look after her, make sure she wouldn't leave this place, same as I am now." I kissed the top of her head, wanting comfort and she wrapped her hands around my waist, squeezing me soothingly.

"I..." My voice cracked. "I fell for her." Mikan stared at me, with those big round hazel eyes and for a second I could see _her, _in my arms again_._

"She betrayed me." I murmured in her hair and I heard her sniff. "She brought hunters here, they wanted to kill me, my whole _race._"

"Natsume..." She pulled away, and I suddenly felt very cold. "I...I didn't know..."

"I killed them," I breathed out. She must be scared. "I killed them."

* * *

><p>So that was what happened, I thought. His mother was murdered for betrayal, his father was never there, and the women he loved had betrayed him, wanting to <em>kill<em> him.

I cried. I cried all over again, for both of us, for this cruel fate.

He was so strong, his face was emotionless as he narrated his story. I wanted to comfort him, but I was powerless and weak. I could do nothing.

"Are you scared?" He asked me, his eyes darkening. "Are you scared of me? A murderer, a _monster_?" I shook my head violently, rewrapping my arms around him tightly, trying to tell him through my movements how much I feel for him.

I understand.

"You're not," I cooed into his ear. "You're not a murderer, you're not a monster." His strong arms circled around my waist again, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You've just been through many hard things, and now it's time you let it out." I said soothingly, wanting to let him know that he can trust me with this, even if I wasn't enough.

He didn't cry, even though he started shaking. Shaking out of what, I'm not sure. It could be sadness, anger, regret, guilt, anything.

I held him there for a few moments, letting him calm down, letting _both _of us calm down. Then he pulled away, holding me at arms length.

"You," He said through clenched teeth. "You have to leave. _Now._" I blinked. Was he throwing me out?

I held his arm out of desperation, shaking my head.

"No, please don't throw me out," I begged. "Please, let me stay here." He shook his head and rejected me.

"You'll _die_ if you stay here," He hissed. "You're destiny is better than this." He grasped my hand and started dragging me towards the door, no matter how much I yelled for him not to.

The door opened gently before we could go out, and there stood Ruka, his blonde hair perfect as always, a warm smile on his face.

"Natsume," He called. "I _thought_ it was about time you tried to sneak her away." Natsume hissed at him.

"Ruka, get out of my fucking way." Ruka shook his head apologetically, giving me a sad smile.

"She has to stay, Natsume. If you throw her out _now, _the academy will be able to find her anyways. By then, she'll be in even more danger." Ruka reasoned out, his hand on Natsume's trying to will him to let go of me.

"At least now she has a _chance _to leave." Natsume growled. "If she stays with me, she won't even have a chance."

"That's not true," Ruka countered. "You can protect her." I stared at the two males, Ruka with determined eyes and Natsume, who avoided his eyes.

"Ruka," Natsume drawled. "I _can't._ I can't protect anyone." He looked down, as if he was ashamed. Ruka shot me a glance, and I gave him a confused look.

"Just," Ruka sighed. "Just _try. _You _can _protect her if you really want to." He smiled brightly at his best friend.

"You're different from your father," Natsume finally let go of my wrist and ran his hand through his messy hair. "You are not destined to kill."

Ruka said it with such confidence, Natsume seemed to hesitate. Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years, Natsume turned towards me and ordered me to go back to my room and that dinner would be at 7.

I nodded obediently, taking slow steps to my room, wanting to listen to their conversation for just a little longer.

"Natsume," I heard Ruka whisper. "She might be able to help you."

"No," Natsume said fiercely. "I don't want to go through that ever again. She's _not_ the one for me."

I closed my room door behind me, my heart cracking a little. Fresh tears started welling up in my eyes again and I wiped them away frustratingly.

No, it couldn't be, I told myself. There's _no way._ I've been here for less than 2 days, so there's no way.

There's no way I could be in _love_ with Natsume, could there?

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan is in love with a vampire, Natsume refuses to love again because he was betrayed, so what will happen now? Stay tuned!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	7. Smelling Nice

**I haven't updated in like...forever again, right? Yeah...I'm finally on winter break and my internet isn't very good here...I'm using all my internet services to download movies :P I've got plenty of time on my hands, and that's not going to change for the next 3 weeks so hopefully I can update a little faster, but no promises! Please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"A curse!"<em>

_"What a terrible omen. Such things cannot be known."_

_"Kill her. No one can know about her, she will only bring misfortune. Kill her."_

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Natsume tried to throw me out. Ruka has been a lot nicer to me than I initially thought he would ever be. Hotaru became my best friend, and I was glad to have her company. It reassures me greatly when I'm surrounded by a group of male vampires.<p>

I got to see the characteristics of the people around me better, and I learned much more than I had hoped since many things were still kept away from me.

Hotaru was the daughter of the Imai Corporation, and I was surprised I didn't know. Their business rank went from Yami Kuromi's company, Imai, Nogi, Yomi, Tobita, Mochiage and finally Kitsume, not to mention their companies are known worldwide.

Stupid, I thought to myself. I'm so stupid for not noticing the first time I saw and heard their names; they were everywhere on the news.

"Sakura-sama?" Yuu asked gently from across the lunch table. I snapped out of my thoughts at the call of my name.

"U-Uh, yeah?" I answered halfheartedly, still daydreaming. Natsume scoffed quietly beside me.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just seemed a little...dazed, that's all." Yuu smiled his kind smile before going back to eating gracefully.

"I..." I blinked. "I was just thinking." I answered quietly, still watching Yuu eat. He glanced up slightly, pushing his glasses back into place, but said nothing if he was feeling uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Yuu?" He stared at me patiently. I smiled at him. "Don't call me 'Sakura-sama.' Please, call me Mikan." Everyone evidently stiffened at that, except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"I-Is something alright?" I asked uneasily at the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"O-Oh! Of course, Sakura-sama." I stared at him with a brow raised.

"Call me Mikan." I repeated and Yuu seemed uneasy and flushed, but he nodded and stared at his plate nervously.

"I apologize...Mikan-chan." Yuu quickly apologized, and everyone nodded along with him. I nodded and stared at my food, but I was confused at their reaction.

Natsume leaned towards me, his mouth directly over my ear. When he breathed, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"It's impolite for them to call you by your first name." He explained. I stared at him and he stared back, lifting his perfect eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Why would it be impolite?" I asked and he cracked a mischievous smirk.

"Because they think we're an _item._" I almost slapped the stupid grin off his face.

"Me and _you?_ Never." I muttered under my breath darkly, loud enough for him to hear and he snorted.

Of course, I could only_ hope_ we could be an item.

He sipped his drink elegantly. I stared at the red liquid that filled his spotless wine glass, and my eyes traveled to the glasses of the others, only to find an identical liquid in each of their glasses. My eyes stared back at my own glass, finding it filled with soda.

I recognized it as a drink Natsume drank each night at dinner. I itched to ask what it was, but something told me to find a privater place to talk, so I let it slip.

* * *

><p>School ended quickly. Another day of school has passed. I sighed in relief when I exited the large gates of the academy, loving the cool air against my skin and washing the stress out of my bones.<p>

"Mikan Sakura?" I turned around only to face Sumire Shouda and her friend, Wakako Usami, was it?

"Y-Yes?" I asked immediately and mentally cursed myself for stuttering. I couldn't help it, this girl was really intimidating!

She snorted at me before she leaned in closer and...sniffed at me? She pulled back with a jolt, exchanging glances with her friend.

"Y-You..." She pointed accusingly. "Who exactly _are_ you?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ha? I'm Mikan Saku—"

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her, unconsciously tapping me foot with impatience.

She sighed.

"You...You smell good." My head snapped at her in surprise. _What? _

"What?" I asked dumbly and she gave me a nervous glance. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It's not a _natural smell_... Well, I mean it_ is_, but..." I wasn't understand a _thing _she was saying. I gave her a blank look and she crossed her arms before sighing in defeat.

"Your blood," She finally said. "It smells good." I stared at her with my eyes wide, my surroundings seemed to spin.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want a bite." She stated firmly but I could already see parts of her fangs sticking out, and were those...ears on the top of her head?

"I...Uh..." I murmured quietly, not sure what to say.

"I don't know why you smell so good, but you better be careful. Especially at night." Sumire turned around with her friend and prepared to walk away.

"Just a friendly advice, because I don't want to see anyone else dying." She whispered before walking away with the grace of a cat.

I stood there dumbfounded for a while, not so sure how I should comprehend our short conversation.

"Mikan-chan!" I turned around at the sound of my name and found Ruka with Hotaru, both panting quite hard.

"We were worried." Hotaru stated as blankly as ever, but a tint of relief was heard in her voice.

"Where were you?" Ruka demanded quickly, inspecting me to make sure I was alright.

"I was just here, standing. Shouda came just now." Hotaru narrowed her eyes at what I said, but Ruka was already praying to god for my safety. I stared at him in surprise at his actions.

"What did that Shouda say?" Hotaru seethed through her teeth and Ruka trotted over to listen.

"Uh...She told me that I...smelled nice?" It sounded pretty stupid when I said it, but the look on the two of their faces was grim, and it was obvious that it was a bad sign.

"Well...Smelling nice is not much of a problem..." Ruka quickly said and gave a dry laugh, trying to reassure me. My face must have showed how uneasy I felt.

"Smelling nice isn't a problem if it's just her aroma, but if it's her _blood_ that smells good, then we've got a problem." Hotaru pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But it should be alright. After all, we're around to protect her." Ruka argued and Hotaru gave him a sharp glare.

"_We_ are _vampires_, Nogi. Get that stupid fact in your head. If her smell gets stronger, even _we_ won't be able to deny our instincts. Besides, even if we _were_ able to fight our..._needs,_ it's impossible to be by her side 24/7." A low, annoyed groan broke out from him, knowing she was right, and he turned around.

"Ruka, where are you going?" I asked as he started walking away.

"I'm going to find Natsume. We'll have to see what we can do with this." He murmured his answer before he disappeared around the corner.

Hotaru wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Shouda didn't _do _anything to you, right?" She asked and I nodded in confirmation. She sighed in relief.

"That girl...well, she's usually very bossy and prideful. She gets on people's nerves a lot, but all the other students don't dare to argue with her. She doesn't mess with our group though, she knows her place." Hotaru explained.

"She doesn't like me." I mumbled under my breath and Hotaru raised her eyebrows at me.

"Of _course_ she doesn't like you. The only people she actually likes are Nogi and Hyuuga. Humans are lowlife creatures to her, especially _you_ because you're always with us." I gave a dry laugh.

"I just transferred here and now I got an enemy. Great." Hotaru stared at me with her analytical eyes.

"I wouldn't say _enemy. _She can't really do anything to you now that Hyuuga has made the order clear." I nodded as I stared at the ground.

"Being the prince of his world isn't easy, eh?" Hotaru nodded.

"Of course it isn't. Especially since there are a lot of people that defy him, plus the fact that he doesn't _want_ to be the next heir." She grumbled before turning around sharply.

"Come on, Mikan. We should get you home." _Home. _I wondered when Natsume's mansion also became _my _home, but I guess I couldn't argue with that. I had nowhere else to go anyways.

I followed her silently through the Northern Woods to the familiar view of the mansion. I was expecting her to leave, but she lifted her eyebrows questionably at me and led me all the way to the front door. She didn't leave until I was safely into the house.

"See you tomorrow." She waved casually before closing the door tightly behind her.

"Sakura-san!" I turned around only to greet Anna and Nono who looked terribly worried.

"We were so worried! Where have you been? Why are you so late?" They asked as I walked over to get something to drink.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with Hotaru and Ruka." They sighed in relief and went back to cooking.

"Dinner will be in 15 minutes. Natsume-sama will not be coming home." I snapped my head at them in confusion.

"Why?" They gave each other a quick glance before both looked down onto the floor, their hands still busy with their chores.

"Missions." They answered quietly but did not elaborate, so I didn't dare ask.

"Don't worry, he goes on them very often. He always comes back in the morning, so really, please don't worry." They reassured gently with their warm smiles after seeing my troubled expression.

I nodded and took my place on the dinning table.

Dinner was quiet, not to mention very lonely. I didn't even know that Natsume's company was so important to me until he was gone. Anna and Nono were around the house cleaning and doing other chores, so they couldn't even talk to me.

_Missions..._Somehow that word sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. It spooked me out. Deep down in my heart I prayed that Natsume would come home quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's pretty late at night now, and I gotta go sleep :) So, with every chapter, secrets are slowly revealed about these vampires. Let me tell you this, I'm still setting the stage! The real story hasn't even started yet. Haha, thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. This story has the most fans yet. I'm so moved.<strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
